All about Dean
by alexanderpeer
Summary: After season 9 : Dean is a demon, Castiel is back in heaven and Sam is all alone. There will be Destiel moments coming. (Not finished yet but I promise I will, pardon my english too)
1. Chapter 1

Metatron was defeated. The angels had won. Castiel had won. But still, he felt unhappy. He couldn't explain why. Maybe something Metatron had said last. He was right. Everything he had done, it wasn't to save heaven, to reconcile with his brothers and sisters. He had done it to save one single human: Dean Winchester. And now, that human wasn't anymore.

Castiel was feeling emotions. He couldn't tell what it was. It was more than mere grief. Despite all the years he'd spent among humans, he couldn't understand the complexity of all their emotions. Days had passed, weeks, nearly two months, and yet, he hadn't figured it out.

He was in heaven, with the other angels. They wanted him to rule, so he ruled. They wanted him to lead, so he led. He did it all reluctantly. He wasn't supposed to do that. Last time he tried, his thoughts were darkened by hunger of power. Lots of his brothers had perished, and him too.

Meanwhile, Sam called him several times. He didn't answer once. He no longer cared about that human. Humans are weak. No matter how much angels protect them, they will all die. Anyway, he didn't deserve his attention. He was an abomination. He should not even think about him.

He was supposed to protect Him. And he failed. He did a lot of terrible things. He betrayed his brothers and sisters, he disobeyed. What for? They always end up being dead anyway.

This day, Sam called him again. He talked about demons and things, and Dean. As soon as Castiel heard that name, he flew straight to him, with his weakened wings.

Sam was standing in the main room of the bunker right across Castiel. His face seemed different. He still looked worried and thoughtful as usual, but there was something else.

"Castiel." Sam said. "You finally came."

"Yes."

"It's Dean"

"Yes, I know. He's dead. Sorry for your loss."

"No. He's back".

Castiel vessel's heart skipped a heartbeat. He tilted his head like he always does.

"What?"

Castiel couldn't believe him. Dean was dead. He had died too many times for a human. He's truly dead, now.

"The mark… It brought him back." Sam said as he started pacing.

"Where is he?"

Sam stopped walking and turned his head towards Castiel's.

"In hell, with Crowley."

"Why would he be in hell, with Crowley?"

"He's a demon now."

Castiel tilted his head once more and fixed his gaze at that strange human. He was spilling his time with his human nonsense. Grief is harder for humans. He had gone completely crazy.

"How is that even possible?"

"I told you, it's the mark." Sam argued, moving his arms. Then, he started pacing again.

Castiel watched him in confusion during few seconds. Then he asked:

"So, Dean is a demon?"

"Yes."

"So, cure him."

Castiel's words startled Sam. He stopped moving immediately. It wasn't making any sense to him.

"What—I can't."

_Of course he can't, it was all lie,_ Cas thought. He glared at the lonely human. This conversation was a total waste of time. He knew it since the beginning.

"I can't cure him" Sam added, now that he understood what Castiel meant.. "If I do, I'll die. It's the final trial to close the gates of hell".

"So, if you do, you'll save your brother and close the gates of hell."

"But—I'll die."

"Do you think your life is that important?"

"What are you saying, Cas?"

"Castiel. My name is Castiel." The angel snaped at him.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I'm not sure I'm following. Are you saying you want me to sacrifice myself in order to bring my brother back?"

"Don't you think your brother's life's more important than yours?"

"Are you mad, Castiel?"Sam shouted, outraged.

"You owe it to him."

Castiel stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was left all alone once more. He had nothing. Bobby had died, he killed Kevin and now, his own brother was gone too. On top of that, he had stupidly turned down Amelia not to leave Dean alone. Even Castiel deserted him.

Castiel was right. Sam owed Dean a lot. The eldest Winchester had saved his younger brother sorry ass a bunch of times. He had done lots of bad things, such as when he was hooked up on demon blood, when he broke the last seal and started the Apocalypse because he was too stubborn to listen, when he left Dean for dead in the purgatory without even trying to look after him.

He was the worst brother ever. He had to make up for it. He had to save his brother, even if it is the last thing he would do.

Anyway, a lot of water had run under the bridge since then. Maybe he had waited too long so it won't count as a trial to close the gates of hell. Maybe, now that he'd hosted an angel and temporarily a demon he was no longer pure enough and everything he had done then had vanished. He had to try, for Dean.

Castiel could feel his vessel consuming. The blood that ran into his veins seemed like lava, every heartbeat like a jackhammer. The pain was awful. It felt like his body wrapping's layers were burnt and torn apart from the inside. He had worsened his condition when he went to Sam. He was wearing another angel's grace. It was payback for the angel he had killed.

Someone knocked on his door. It was his angel sister Hannah.

"Castiel, some angels and I thought about your grace."

"Thank you."

"We believe that you better turn human until we find another way. It will stabilize you."

"What? You want me to leave heaven?"

"Castiel, if you don't, you'll die. We don't want you to die."

"Do you really care that much about my life?"

"Yes, we do, Castiel. You are our brother."

"So, why did you kill Metatron before I had the chance to ask him where my grace is? You haven't even thought about it? Even so, you would have killed him anyway. You don't care about me. You don't care about anything. You say we are brothers and sisters, but we keep slaughtering each other."

"You are wrong. We are a family, we don't want you to die, neither had we wanted to kill Metatron, but we ought to, in order to keep our family safe."

_Family. _That word reminded him of Dean. He always said that family is the thing that will always help you, no matter how deep in shit you are, no matter how shit you've done to you, to them, it didn't matter. Family will always be there.

At that instant, he realized what he was feeling. He missed Dean. He will always miss him, no matter how many years would've passed. He was anchored in his memory. He was no ordinary human to him. He was more.

Maybe turning human wasn't that bad. The pain would stop, his body would recover. Eventually, he would die by natural causes like all of them, and he'll stop suffering once for all.

"If I do become human, will you search for my grace?"

"We swear we'll do."

He looked at her deeply into her eyes to scan for the truth. Her blue eyes were pure and full of sincerity. She radiated bliss and comfort so that Castiel couldn't mistrust her.

"Alright then".

She took her angel blade and cut his throat. His grace evaporated instantly. She didn't collect it because it was nobody's grace. He had trouble to breath, he was on the verge of dying, he could sense blood running down his neck, yet he felt relieved. His bones weren't smoldering coal burning his flesh anymore. Hannah put her hand on his throat and healed him. They gazed at each other's eyes.

"Now, you have to go, Castiel."

"Where should I go?"

"On Earth, among humans."

She touched him. Suddenly, they were on Earth in front of the bunker door.

"Goodbye Castiel."

She flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi, I finally decided to keep writting this story. Sorry for putting it on hold for so long (I had some life events). I still have the entire plot planned in my head so don't worry, I won't abandon it, just go into large breaks like this.**

Castiel inhaled the forest smell. He inflated his lungs and breathed like he has never breathed before. All the pain, all the hurt were gone. The gentle touch of the air on his skin and inside is lungs felt like nirvana. Castiel felt better than he ever had.

After nearly fifteen minutes, Castiel decided to enter the bunker. The door was oddly left unlocked. He walked through the gate and stopped immediately. There were few lights on, so the main room was completely dark. This was disturbingly unusual, maybe something bad had happened. He walked across the room and glimpsed some lights in the library. He got closer and heard some weird noise.

"Sam? Is that you?" He called.

Nobody answered. Castiel decided to go further. He sought something to use as a weapon, just in case, but unfortunately he found nothing. He felt vulnerable and regretted giving back his angel blade. He went anyway and felt both relieved and chocked when he saw what was happening in the small dark room. First, he noticed a very familiar tall guy with very long hair standing in front of a small table covered by ingredients and objects that weren't made for cooking. Sam was obviously doing a satanic ritual. The former angel realized that he was in fact summoning a demon. As Sam threw the last element Castiel asked:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm –"

There was a very loud blast sound, louder than any blast you should hear while summoning a demon. Sam and Castiel both put their arms before their eyes to protect them from the blazing light. They heard a manly scream of anger. The voice was deep and thundering, like Zeus expressing his wrath. The walls, the ground, the whole room vibrated.

"Why the hell am I here?" It said.

Castiel was devastated. He recognized instantly this deep voice. He would always recognize it, no matter how changed it were. He allowed his eyes to see him. It was Him. It really was Him, standing in a devil's trap, with his brown hair, his chin's dimple, his cheekbones, his entire face that was hard to say 'no' to. There was only one thing that differed: his formerly deep green eyes were the embodiment of darkness.

It was too much for Castiel. He fell back against the wall. He couldn't believe it.

"Dean." Sam said, relieved.

"What am I doing here?" Dean asked calmly, with his normal voice back.

"Do you remember us?"

"I remember that I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"No, you're not, Dean."

"Well, we'll see about that as soon as—"

"I'm so sorry Dean. But, I really have to." Sam said.

"Yeah, you'd better be, FOR YOURSELF!"

He had something in his hand that Castiel hadn't noticed earlier. Sam pulled out his gun quickly and shot his brother in the arm. Dean tried to remove the bullet, so Sam shot him right in the hand.

"It's for our safety, Dean. As much as ours than yours. I carved devil's traps on the bullets. If you truly are Dean, you'll know what that implies. I don't want to hurt you. I really don't wanna. But If I have to, I will."

"How could you possibly hurt me?"

"I'm going to cure you." Sam explained without being asked.

"I'm not sick." Then Dean chuckled. "I'm not sicker than you."

Sam ignored his demon brother and got to him. He was holding handcuffs. Castiel imagined that they were for Dean, but he couldn't figure out how Sam would manage to put them on him. Sam was too nigh so Dean hit him. He always has been stronger than him, but this time, Sam flew away across the room and hit pretty badly the wall. He didn't move for awhile, therefore Dean started to laugh.

"Now, who needs to be cured?"

Castiel helped Sam to get up and resolved to help him. They'd need both of them to handle this animal machine that Dean had become. Castiel held Dean's arms whilst Sam put the handcuffs. The fallen angel received some hits in the ribs, as many as Sam did.

Dean was totally powerless. He couldn't escape, nor harm them. So began his cure. Castiel would stay in the room to watch him and every hour, Sam would come back and inject his blood in his brother arm.

His transition was the most remarkable thing. Every hour, Castiel could see the anger in his eyes trading place with sadness and pain. As long as the hours passed, the eldest Winchester became less violent, less reluctant-but still, he kept fighting back- and more human. He began to remember things, and shared them. He spoke about some childhood memory with Sam, a time they were on a hunting trip with Bobby; the taste of a pie his mother made him a long time ago. He remembered other things, such as who were the two men who trapped him in this room. Sometimes, he even sang.

Then came the time of the last blood shot. Things happened so fast that Castiel didn't understand everything. As soon as Dean's last scream fainted into the air, Sam collapsed on the ground which suddenly turned blue exactly where Sam was lying. A hole shaped gradually, throwing up blazing rays of blue light that illuminated the entire room. Castiel used his left arm to shield his eyes, preventing him to see anything. Eventually, the light faded away. Castiel allowed himself to see and discovered in dread that Sam had totally vanished.

**A/N Thanks for reading. I just want to notify that this may look like what really happened in the show. For my defense, I wrote that part before the show was aired (except the last paragraph).**


End file.
